justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Medician language
Medician is the native language spoken by the people of Medici in Just Cause 3. Description It is an international auxiliary language called interlingua which is largely based on Romance languages, but also includes words of Germanic origin (e.g. blau). The language is never heard in conversation between Medicians, who prefer to speak English (or whichever other language the game has been localized to). However, it can be heard sung in the song, Iste Nocte Non Finira, the song that plays at DJ Santosi's rave and on someone's radio in Rondella. According to one of the quotes over-heard from a discussion from the Black Hand in JC3, the language was invented in the 1960s to purposely merge several real languages. Vocabulary Listed below is a selection of words which appear in the game (either in conversation, or physically on walls, signage, etc) alongside their English counterparts: *''A'': at *''Abasso'': down *''Accessible'': accessible *''Agricultura'': agriculture *''Alimentos'': food *''Ambes'': both *''Ambulantia'': ambulance *''Aparte'': open *''Aqua'': water *''Armas'': weapons *''Attention'': attention/warning *''Automobile'': car *''Baia'': bay *''Bancari'': banking *''Base'': base *''Bota'': boat *''Belle'': beautiful *''Biberages'': beverages *''Blau'': blue *''Cava/Cavo'': cave *''Cava'': cave/mine (not weapon) *''Caffe'': cafe *''Camisa'': shirt (can also mean envelope/folder, depending on context) *''Canale'': channel (as in TV) *''Cartas'': cards *''Cartegria'': map *''Caseos'': cheeses *''Cessar'': to cease *''Citate'': city *''Cima'': top *''Classe'': class *''Commandante'': commander *''Construe'': build *''Corda'': heart *''Costa'': coast *''Controlo'': control/check *''Dame'': lady *''Debe'': must *''Del/De la'': of the *''Derecte'': justice *''Desde'': since *''Disconto'': discount *''Disponible'': available *''Distantia'': distance *''Documento'': document *''Domo'': house *''Donata'': granted *''Dracon'': dragon *''E'': and *''Es'': are *''Esser'': to be *''Est'': is/east, depending on context *''Evalutata'': to evaluate *''Finira'': end *''Foco'': fire *''Fonte'': fountain *''Fortia'': force *''Fratre'': brother *''Fumar'': smoking *''Gamba'': leg *''Garson'': boy *''Geminos'': twins *''Grande'': large/big *''Granmatre: grandmother *Granpatre: grandfather *''Grazie: thanks *''Guardia'': guard/guard station *''Guida'': guide *''Ha'': have *''Halto'': stop *''Helisuperficie'': helipad *''Homine'': man, or human *''Horas'': hours *''Identitate'': identification *''Illos'': those *''Insula'': island *''Interdiction'': prohibition *''Iste'': this *''Jammais'': never *''Joileros'': jeweler *''Laguna'': lagune *''Libertate'': liberty *''Machina'': machine *''Matre'': mother *''Maxima'': maximum *''Mensem'': months *''Mer'': sea *''Mercato'': market *''Ministerio'': ministry *''Montana'': mountain *''Muro'': wall *''Necessitate:'' need/necessary, depending on context *''Negotiar'': negotiate *''No'': no *''Nocte'': night *''Non'': not/won't/don't, depending on context *''Nord'': north *''Normas'': rules *''Nos'': we *''Nove'': new *''Novem'': nine *''O'': or *''Obedir'': obey *''Oppression'': oppression *''Oblaste'': region *''Pace'': peace *''Patre'': father *''Pena'': fine (financial penalty) *''Per'': to/by *''Perdite'': lost *''Perfumo'': perfume *''Periculo'': danger *''Photographar'': to photograph *''Placia'': place/location *''Plagia'': beach *''Platteforma'': platform *''Plus'': most *''Policia'': police *''Ponte'': bridge *''Porto'': port *''Potabile'': drinkable *''Pote'': can (verb) *''Precio'': prices *''Preparar'': prepare *''Pressa'': press/news *''Prison: imprisonment *''Prisioneros: prisoners *''Propietate'': property *''Prospere'': prosperous *''Protecte'': protected *''Provenzitate'': Province *''Quado'': when *''Qualitate'': quality *''Que'': who *''Quincalleria'': hardware store *''Rebelles'': rebels *''Recorder'': remember *''Refugio'': refuge *''Regno'': kingdom *''Requesta'': request *''Revoltar'': revolution *''Rocca'': rock *''Sala'': room *''Sancte'': Saint *''Savlavar'': to save/rescue *''Secur'': secure *''Securitate'': security *''Seder'': to surrender *''Separar'': to separate *''Servicio'': service *''Silo'': silo *''Sol'': sun *''Solmente'': only *''Sorore'': sister *''Sud'': south *''Supermercato'': supermarket *''Sur'': on *''Surveliantia'': surveillance *''Telephonic'': telephone *''Televisate'': televised *''Television'': television *''Transversar'': trespass *''Tridente'': trident *''Urbana'': urban *''Usate'': used *''Vendita'': for sale *''Vico'': village *''West'': west Translated phrases and sentences Featured below are translations of some of the phrases and sentences which appear on signage or are daubed on walls and/or vehicles (this is not an exhaustive list): *"Solmente le homines libere pote negotiar." - Only free men can negotiate. *"Le libertate jammais est donata" - Freedom is never granted. *"Separar le homines de le garsons" - Separate the men from the boys. *"Construe pontes non muros" - Build bridges, not walls. *"Corda Dracon" - Heart of the dragon. *"Se recorder d'illos que nos ha perdite" - Remembering those who we have lost. *"Cessar l'oppression!" - Cease the oppression! *"Seder se quado armas de foco es usate" - Surrender when firearms are used. *"Vico Gamba" - "A shorthand for stupid, ugly or lazy." Literally translates to "Leg Village" in Italian. *"Ministerio de l'Agricultura" - Ministry of Agriculture. See also: Projector. *"Guida de television" - "Television guide." (List of shows and their times.) *"Placia de controlo - Preparar documento de identitate" - Checkpoint - Prepare identity documents. *"Normas de base. Prisioneros debe obedir." - Base rules. Prisoners must obey. *"No fumar." - No smoking. *"Blussas debe esser buttonata." - Blouses must be buttoned. *"Aqua potabile disponible per prisioneros sur requesta." - Drinking water is available to prisoners upon request. *"Sala Machina." - Machine Room. *"Iste propietate es protecte per surveliantia televisate." - "This property is protected by televised surveillance." (By "surveillance system" as indicated by the camera image on the sign.) *"Attention. Non Transversar. Maxima Pena: E2000 o novem mensem prison o ambes. Surveliantia Forte. Interdiction de photographar." - Attention. No trespassing. Fine of up to "E2000" or nine months imprisonment or both. Surveillance fort. Photography prohibited. *"Evalutata l'automobile plus secur de Medici." - Evaluate Medici's safest car. *"Iste nocte non finira." - ''This night won't end. *"''Guida de Television" - Television Guide (literally: "Guide of Television"). *"La Pressa" - The press. *"Vendita domos a precio accessible" - Houses for sale at accessible prices. (Literally: Sale houses at accessible prices.) *"Perfumo de qualitate" - Perfume of quality. Grammar Medician largely adheres to Interlinguan grammar, but Alessia makes a grammatical error after the liberation of Costa Di Ravello, when she suggests renaming the town to "Costa Di Rico". 'Di' is the neutral Italian form for the word 'of' (indicating that Sebastiano Di Ravello is of Italian descent). The correct Interlinguan construction is "Costa De Rico". But this may also mean that she suggests that the town should be translated into “The coast of Rico. Gallery JC3 language police station door sign.png JC3 graffiti 1.png JC3 graffiti 2.png JC3 graffiti 3.png JC3 language sample at Vulture.png Autostraad billboard at Citate Di Ravello.png|Autostraad billboard at Citate Di Ravello. Mugello billboard at Citate Di Ravello.png|Mugello billboard at Citate Di Ravello. Base rules at Porto Coclea.png|Base rules at Porto Coclea. Warning signs at Porto Vena.png|Warning signs at Porto Vena. Falco Maxime Centcom during game opening sequence.png|Checkpoint sign at Falco Maxime: Centcom during the games opening sequence. Guardia Val de Mar IV (road sign).jpg|Checkpoint sign at Guardia Val de Mar IV. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Objects not related to Sabotage